


Married Life

by chaoticGenius



Series: Married Life with Rick [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and implication of future Smut, Gay Panic, I just recently married Rick and I want that sweet boy to be happy forever, M/M, Sweet love, after marriage, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticGenius/pseuds/chaoticGenius
Summary: It was a calm and warm summer evening. Yuto heard cicadas in the distance and took a deep breath. Everything seemed perfect and at peace.Is it because he just got married and his lovely husband now lives with him in the Farmhouse? Probably.His husband...myhusbandhe thought to himself and couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across his face with a blush.Yes that was definitely the reason he felt so happy right now.
Relationships: Male Farmer | Yuto (Mineral Town)/ Rick (Harvest Moon), Yuto/Rick
Series: Married Life with Rick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056458
Kudos: 10





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first ( _intentionally written_ ) fanfiction.  
> I just recently started playing SoS:FoMT and just started my 3rd year today. Plus it's soon 90 days since I married Rick and *sigh* what can I say? I love that boy. But not as much as my real partner.  
> Anyways, I intended to just write a Yuto/Rick Smut fic but couldn't go without a horrible fluff chapter before that.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta read, just me, my laptop and Animal Crossing music.

The bell rang at 8 p.m as always and Yuto watched his animals obediently go back inside to sleep. Well, all except the horse that kept running along the river, living by its own rules. 

It was a calm and warm summer evening. He heard cicadas in the distance and took a deep breath. Everything seemed perfect and at peace.

Is it because he just got married and his lovely husband now lives with him in the Farmhouse? Probably.  
_His husband..._ _ **my**_ _husband_ he thought to himself and couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across his face with a blush.  
Okay yes, that was definitely the reason he felt so happy right now.

Memories of the wedding ceremony the day before filled his mind again. He looked at his hand with the wedding ring and smiled even more, feeling so lucky.

He was done with the work for today and returned to the house. Rick was probably at the Inn, as every evening and would return in about 2 hours. The people there are probably celebrating him, Yuto could've joined too but he got his farm to maintain and doesn't like going to bars that much anyway.

He sighed. Scratching his head he thought what to do now. Should he cook some dinner for them? No, it was late and Rick probably ate at the Inn; plus Yuto wasn't that hungry anyway.

He decided to go to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the night. Just as he stretched he felt how sore he was from the day, so a shower was well needed. But before that he had to get fresh clothes to sleep in. Well t-shirt and underwear will do, summer nights tend to get warm.

As he opened the dresser he noticed that Rick already put some of his clothes in there as well. He smiled softly. There was plenty room so it was no problem but Yuto couldn't help but notice the fresh smell that came from them. Rick's smell.

His heartbeat picked up and he swallowed. A short glance to the clock and the door as he cautiously picked one of his shirts and put it up to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled his scent. It was freshly washed but Rick's unique smell clung to it nonetheless. _My husband,_ _my **love.**_ he silently thought to himself as his heart continued to beat loudly in his chest.

Moments later he opened his eyes and carefully put it back, as if nothing happened. He felt the heat of a blush on his face as he breathed deeply to calm his heart.  
After some quick thinking he picked a white shirt and fresh underwear, closed the dresser and headed to the bathroom.

As he was lost in thought and busy undressing, while the shower already ran, he noticed that... he was half hard. Only from his partner's smell and the thought of him. Great.

Yuto groaned desperately and jumped into the shower. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes as the water ran over his body. _Rick..._ he thought and let out a deep sigh. He kept thinking about his partner.

Not that they didn't talk about.. certain things yet, they did, but they haven't even seen each other naked yet. All they did while dating was kiss.. sometimes a bit more intense.. letting their shy hands explore each other's body through clothes.  
So the tension was definitely there. They agreed on taking further steps when they're married. Rick insisted and Yuto respected that decision.

But Yuto would lie if he said he didn't fantasize about it yet. Having sex is new to both of them, on top of it with a man. But as Yuto explored his sexuality in the past, while still living in the city, he did some research, you know, in case he gets lucky someday in the future. And he did! He couldn't believe it yet either. But were they ready to go further? What if-  
Oh right, he was still showering, so he quickly finished up and washed himself.

When he got out of the bathroom it was about 8.30 p.m. Still plenty of time until Rick came home. He was now anticipating his return even more. But mostly because he wanted to hug him and kiss him and hear him say “I love you, Dear” and be reminded of the happiness, of them spending the rest of their lives together.

Yuto dropped himself on the bed with his heart swelling with love and affection.  
Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. _Please come home soon, I miss you.._ he said to Rick telepathically.

He laid there for a few moments, breathing slowly and listening to the clock ticking. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again and got up to search for a small box he kept under the bed. Everybody knows a box under a 25-year old boy's bed is a secret and should not be opened by anyone but it's owner.

He opened it and looked at the lube container and the pack of condoms (that he got from Huang's store with a wiggling eyebrow and for way too much Gold but well..it's Huang and he doesn't have an alternative in Mineral Town, does he?) before thinking.  
_What if Rick was opposed to sex after all? What if he finds him disgusting for owning such things from before marriage? What if he thinks Yuto only wanted to get married to have sex with him?_

Yuto shook his head. They had talked. All there was, was nervousness but curiosity with a hint of need in both of them. A lot of trust and love, too. And that's what matters. Yuto would always respect Rick's decisions and has no bad intentions in the first place. Because he loves him truly.

He took both things out, quickly checked the expiration date, _at least these are good products, thanks Huang,_ he thought and placed them in the drawer from the bedside table next to the pack of tissues he got from Doc when he had a cold. The box returned under the bed to keep the other things in there a secret still, and sat back on the bed.

Why did he still have the small bed next to the big bed?  
He climbed over to the big bed and splayed himself over it. _Gotts did a good job with it, it is massive and super comfy._ He closed his eyes again.

And opened them again when he heard the front door open and sat up.  
“I'm home~” Rick said as he entered.  
“Rick!” Yuto exclaimed happily as he scrambled to get up and run over to hug Rick.  
“Haha, hey Dear.” Rick smiled and hugged back.

After a moment they looked at each other and Yuto couldn't help but give him a quick, loving kiss on the lips. This is what home feels like.  
They parted and Rick had a faint blush on his face. Cute.

“Were you sleeping already?” Rick asked and Yuto turned to look at the clock. 9.20 p.m already. Oh, he must've dozed off without noticing. He turned back and laughed “No, I was just resting while waiting for you.”

Rick raised his eyebrows “Oh, I kept you waiting? I'm sorry, Dear” he apologized.

“N-no need to apologize! You did nothing wrong and I knew you went out for a while” Yuto scrambled. “but you're back early? I thought the people would celebrate you longer.” he laughed.

Rick's face softened and after a moment he smiled back. “Us. They celebrated us both.” he responded softly and kissed Yuto's cheek.  
“But you're right, I'm back early” he looked down, to somewhere on Yuto's shoulder “because I missed you. And wanted to be back sooner.. but they all insisted for me to stay at least until 9.” he sighed shortly and looked back up with a slightly deeper blush.

Yuto's heart was back to beating faster.  
“I love you, Dear” Rick said quietly. And they kissed again, this time a bit longer and Yuto breathed through his nose deeply to get over the drumming heartbeat in his ears. He felt the love spreading through his body.

After a moment they parted “I love you too. So very much.” Yuto whispered back and hugged his partner tightly. Inhaling his scent yet again and slowly stroking his back.

He feels Rick doing the same. His hands on his back feel soothing, just like his scent. Very comforting and honest, like everything about Rick. He can't believe he found the love of his life in a man like him. This really must be sheer luck, or even fate. They understand each other on a deep level, are on the same wavelength.

Yuto wants to make him happy for the rest of his life, be there for him and care for him. Oh, which reminds him-

“Oh uhh, are you hungry? I can make you something.” he offered and parted slightly to look at his partner.

The blush didn't disappear from Rick's face, if anything even became deeper.  
“Ah uhm no, I'm not hungry. Thank you for the offer.” he responded and looked past him again. Yuto tilted his head with a questioning look.

Rick looked back “Ah, don't worry, I'm okay.” he quickly said. “It's just- uhm I mean.. I'm just-” Yuto has never seen Rick this scrambled.

Well, since his proposal at least. Cute but a bit concerning right now.

“Hold on-” Yuto said quickly. “Keep calm, Rick.” he smiled and softly stroked his cheek.

“Why don't you go take a shower to calm down, collect yourself and then we talk again?” he suggested, followed by a quick kiss on the spot he stroked.  
Rick seemed speechless, oh no did he break him?  
Then he blinked and seemed to relax.

“Thank you so much” he finally spoke again.  
“for everything. You don't know how much you mean to me.”

Wait, when did Rick take Yuto's hands? He didn't know but now that he's aware of it, it's overwhelming.

“And how happy you make me.” he pulled both hands up to his mouth, closed his eyes and put soft kisses on Yuto's fingers, which made him inhale sharply. How dare he?? Rick opened his eyes again “so thank you. For coming into my life, _Yuto_.” he whispered.

That was too much. Yuto swears Rick did that on purpose. To make him look like a fool with a red blushed face. To make his heart explode, right?

Yuto pressed his lips to a thin line, unsure how to respond and let out a desperately distressed noise

“Mmmmmmm- I told you to take a shower first and then say such things, didn't I?” he took his hands out of Rick's grip and pushed him lightly. He tried to sound angry but it was more panicking, if anything. Was he pouting? Yuto swears he didn't, but why did this make Rick chuckle?

“Alright, we talk more when I'm back, Dear.” he said and was about to turn to go.

“I love you so much, please never forget that” Yuto said quietly.  
Rick smiled and gave him a slow but short kiss. “I never will. I love you too.” he responded equally quiet and went to the dresser.

“Oh, I hope you don't mind that I already put some of my clothes here.” he said shyly as he considered what to pick. 

“Absolutely not. Why should I mind? I like it, actually.” Yuto responded with a tiny, guilty thought in the back of his mind but mostly very softly with a smile.

“I'm glad.” Rick smiled back.  
He closed the drawer after making a decision and went to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> also you can yell at me at [chaotic-genius.tumblr.com](https://chaotic-genius.tumblr.com)


End file.
